Départ et Retour
by Tsurugi no Yuki
Summary: Voilà Harry avait gagné, il avait vaincu Voldy, celui-ci demanda au vainqueur de faire attention à ses alliés et il avait bien fait de l'écouter car il allait encore être manipuler par sa "famille" et ne voulant plus se faire manipuler, il va partir de manière très Serpentard pour enfin vivre une nouvelle vie sans contrainte. Attention : Yaoï (HxH) attention persos OC
1. Chapitre 0 - Prologue

Titre : Départ et Retour

Thème : Harry Potter

Auteur de la FanFiction : Moi

Auteur de l'œuvre original : J.K.R

Pairing : Harry Potter / OC

Bêta Correctrice : Miimii-chan

/!\Dans cette Fiction Sirius Black est en vie comme Dumby, ainsi que d'autres. Les personnages seront pour certains OOC, donc pas de soucis à avoir, si vous trouvez certains persos étranges. /!\

Début du Résumé :

 _Harry est sur le point de vaincre Voldemort (NdA : Voldy pour les intimes). Mais avant de perdre la vie, le Seigneur des Ténèbres demande à Harry d'être prudent. Seulement, il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire contre qui. Alors qu'il pensait enfin pouvoir vivre en pays, il entend une étrange conversation entre les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. C'est là que la vie future du jeune héro bascule, et ce pour toujours._

Fin du Résumé

Prologue :

 _La Fin d'une Guerre_

PdV Externe :

Harry était à genoux, à côté d'un Voldemort presque mort. Au loin, on pouvait entendre des cris de surprises, de la part des fidèles du Lord Noir. En effet, leurs marques disparaissaient, sans qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit un signe au vainqueur, de cette guerre qui avait duré plus de 16 années, même s'il avait disparu pendant 11 ans. Oui, le jeune Potter était ce vainqueur, qui se rapprocha malgré la douleur de son corps, afin d'entendre ce que le futur mort allait dire.

 **\- Potter… Tu as gagné… Tu es vraiment… quelqu'un de puissant** *Toussote, tout en crachant du sang* **je suis… content de t'avoir eu comme… adversaire.** *Reprend une goulée d'air, et reprit la parole* **Méfies-toi… méfies-toi, tu vas… être… dessus… tes…** *Il ne put finir sa phrase, ayant rendu son dernier soupir*

Tom Jedusor, Voldemort, ou encore le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de mourir. Même s'il avait fait le plus grand mal, Harry approcha sa main vers les yeux et… (NdA : Je sais ! Vous voulez qu'il lui *mette les doigts dans les yeux. Mais quand même ! Un peu de respect pour les morts.) …les ferma pour donner à ce sorcier noir un peu d'humanité. C'est ainsi qu'Harry le vit.

Ensuite, le jeune héros se remit debout et se dirigea en direction du château. A ce moment-là, il vit Severus Rogue, accompagné de la famille Malfoy au complet. Il les regarda du coin de l'œil, en se dirigeant vers l'école. Mais avant de pouvoir faire un pas de plus, l'éloignant de la famille qui avait trahit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la mère Malfoy, Narcissa née Black, l'aborda.

 **\- Harry Potter.** *Appela-t-elle. Le jeune homme se retourna, sans répondre pour autant*

 **\- Je voulais vous remercier de nous avoir sauvé, cela compte beaucoup pour moi. Sachant les différents que tu as eu envers mon fils, mon mari et Severus.** * Elle s'inclina, puis le regarda droit dans les yeux. N'aimant pas être regarder ainsi, il leur tourna le dos, en répondant d'une voix brisée, à cause des douleurs et des _Doloris_ *

 **\- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous. Je l'ai seulement fait pour avoir un avenir meilleur… sans avoir un monstre derrière mon dos voulant me tuer.** *Sentant que la femme allait répliquer, il reprit* **Mais, il n'y a pas de quoi ! Je vous laisse. J'ai besoin de repos.**

Sans attendre de réponse, Harry reprit sa marche en direction du château. Il voulait directement aller à l'infirmerie. Pendant que l'infirmière le soignait et qu'il se reposait, les autres faisaient la fête pendant plusieurs jours. Mais le jeune homme n'avait aucune idée que les gens les plus proches du héros allaient devenir plus monstrueux, que le monstre qui avait été abattu il y a quelques heures à peine., parce que la guerre était enfin finie.

* * *

Hello tout le monde, voici la version corrigé de ce Prologue grâce à ma Miimii-chan (ma Petite Tortue), ce serait sympa pour ceux n'ayant pas mit de review, ce serait bien dans laisser SVP, pour donner à la petite auteure (Moi) du courage pour la continuer.

Merci d'avance !

Tsuka Yaki


	2. Chapitre 1 Pas de repos pour les braves

Avant de commencer, je voulais remercier ceux qui suivent cette fiction, je ne sais pas qu'elle sera le rythme de parution mais j'essayerais de le faire.

Bon pour l'instant voici ceux que je remercie :

Grynelle, RosalieEsmeeCullen, Yuko-chan59, bambou03, chlo007, fanfics-mangas62, maoul92, nushan ynis, severine32 !

Merci encore de la suivre.

J'aimerai vous demander un tout p'tit service c'est de mettre un review pour moi, cela me permettrais d'améliorer cette fiction et vous expliqué des choses si vous avez des questions - ou pas - Je donnerais pas tout les détailles quand même.

Je n'ai personne en ce moment pour corriger cette fiction alors si quelqu'un veux bien le faire dites le moi et donnez moi votre adresse mail.

Encore Merci et Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Titre : Départ et Retour.

Thème : Harry Potter

Auteur de la FanFiction : Moi

Auteur de l'œuvre original : J.K.R

Pairing : Harry Potter / OC

/!\Dans cette Fiction Sirius Black est en vie comme Dumby ainsi que d'autre. Les personnages seront pour certains OOC, donc pas de soucis à avoir, si vous trouvez certain persos étranges. /!\

\- Forma -

 _µ Pensé des Personnages. µ_

\- Fin Forma -

Début du Résumé :

 _Harry est sur le point de vaincre Voldemort (NdA : Voldy pour les intimes) mais avant de perdre la vie, le Seigneur des Ténèbres demanda à Harry d'être prudent mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire contre qui. Alors qu'il pensait enfin pouvoir vivre en pays, il entendit une étrange conversation entre les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et c'est là que la vie futur du jeune héro bascula et ce pour toujours._

Fin du Résumé

Fin du Prologue

 _Sans attendre de réponse, Harry reprit sa marche en direction du château et plus précisément à l'infirmerie. Pendant qu'Harry alla se faire soigner et se reposer, alors que les autres fient la fête pendant plusieurs jours. Mais Harry n'avait aucune idée que les gens les plus proches du héros allaient devenir plus monstrueux que le monstre qui avait été abattue il y a quelques heures à peine._

Fin du Prologue

* * *

Chapitre 01 :

 _La trahison d'une famille, il n'y aura pas de repos pour les braves._

PdV Externe :

Harry n'était pas resté longtemps à l'infirmerie, déjà qu'il n'aimait pas rester allonger trop longtemps, mais l'infirmière avait insisté pour qu'il reste allonger pendant 3 jours, c'était le maximum qu'elle avait pu négocier avec le jeune homme qui était quand même gravement blessé, lorsqu'elle avait lancé sont sort de diagnostic, elle était alarmé par toute les blessures qu'il avait eu même si elle s'avait que les guerres étaient horrible, Harry avait deux côtes cassés avec le bras gauche fracturer mais pas suffisamment grave pour que les dégâts soient permanent, le patient avait un taux bas en magie, il faut dire qu'il en avait utilisé pas mal pendant les 72 dernières heures mais ce qu'elle aurait voulu effacé était les cicatrice qu'il avait reçu mais étant des blessures magique, elle ne pourra jamais les effacé, elle pourrait les rendre nette et propre mais rien de plus, le jeune garçon en avait un peu partout, sur les bras, les jambes, le dos et peu sur son torse. Pompom était encore abasourdit par le fait que le jeune Harry soit guérit comme il l'avait dit au bout de trois jours, une fois qu'il pouvait se lever et marcher correctement, il avait pris une douche et mis des vêtements noir, pendant ce temps, le jeune homme repensait à ce qu'avait dit son défunt ennemi. _µ Je me demande ce qu'il voulait dire par rapport à me méfier, mais je ne sais pas de qui, c'est cela qui me dérange. µ_ Harry voulait parler à Dumbledore mais avant, il alla boire un café noir et un biscote avec de la confiture de framboise, une fois qu'il eut fini, il alla en direction du bureau du directeur, celui-ci avait sans s'en rendre compte laisser ouvert, ne sachant que faire, mais il prit la décision de monter les escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant la porte, alors qu'il allait frapper, il entendit une étrange conversation. Il sentit les auras de Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley ainsi que leur mère, il y avait Remus Lupin et son parrain. _µ Que faisait les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ici ?µ_

 **\- Maintenant que Tom est mort, nous sommes enfin tranquilles.** Dit le Directeur de l'école.

 **\- Oui, mais que faisons-nous des autres plans concernant Harry ?** Demanda Molly très impatiente de savoir la réponse mais ce fut Remus qui répondit.

 **\- Déjà Harry va se remettre avec Ginny comme c'était prévu, n'est-ce pas Albus ?** Demanda le Loup-Garou.

Harry était très intrigué par ce que venait de dire le meilleur ami de son défunt père, il n'en revenait pas, les membres de l'Ordre décidait de son avenir.

 **\- Oui Remus, c'est pour le bien d'Harry, pour ne pas qu'il tourne mal.** Répondit le vieux. **Sirius, aurais-tu une suggestion à faire sur le reste ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas et s'il ne veut pas Albus, il a quand même le choix non ?** Questionna Sirius au vieux fou.

Harry était content que son parrain le défende mais sa joie va être de courte durée.

 **\- Il faut que nous puissions le surveillé sans qu'il s'en aperçoive et s'il devenait dangereux Sirius, nous n'aurons d'autre choix que de l'interner à Ste Mangouste.** Répondit le vieux glucosé au parrain d'Harry.

 **\- Je comprends et puis il sera vraiment dans la famille Weasley ainsi.** Sirius était heureux que son filleul allait enfin avoir une famille unie.

Pour Harry, se fut la douche froide, il ne voulait plus qu'on dirige sa vie ainsi sans qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, alors pour montrer sa présence, il ouvrit d'un geste rageur la porte du bureau, ce qui fit retourner tout le monde d'un coup et c'est là qu'ils virent Harry et ils devinrent livide et ce fut ce manipulateur qui prit la parole.

 **\- Harry, mon garçon tu es là depuis quand ?**

 **\- Vous êtes intelligeant Mr. Le Directeur ? Vous devriez savoir.**

 **\- Harry nous faisons sa pour ton bien.** Intervient la mère Weasley tout livide que le Survivant et Vainqueur est entendu les plan du Directeur.

 **\- Pour mon bien, hein ? Non, je ne vous crois pas Mme. Weasley, c'est pour votre bien à vous et aux autres que vous faites cela pas pour moi !** Contre attaqua Harry d'un ton froid. **Si c'était pour mon bien, vous ne comploteriez pas derrière mon dos, surtout sur** _ **mon**_ **avenir.**

 **\- Harry, tu dois croire Molly, c'est vraiment pour toi.** Dit le Loup-Garou qui n'était plus son parrain de cœur pour Harry.

 **\- C'est ce que vous dites, mais dites-moi Mr. Lupin ?** Remus fut choqué par le ton et le vouvoiement de Harry comme Sirius en faites. **Aimeriez-vous qu'on dirige votre vie sans qu'on vous le dise ? Moi je ne pense pas, d'ailleurs il y a un proverbe modu qui dit « Ne fait pas à quelqu'un quelque chose qu'on ne voudrait pas qu'on te fasse. » et c'est exactement ce que vous êtes en train de faire.** Attaqua Harry sans laisser de temps aux autres de lui répondre, puis ce fut au tour de Black de parler.

 **\- Voyons Harry, tu sais que nous ne ferions jamais quelque chose contre toi Harry, Albus pense à ton futur.** Harry regarda Sirius Black qui a ses yeux n'avait plus les attrait pour rester son parrain.

 **\- Ce n'est pas à lui de décider de mon avenir, c'est à moi et à moi seul Mr. Black, Albus Dumbledore n'est ni mon père ni mon tuteur à ce que je sache.** Black était vraiment choqué en appelant Lunard et lui ainsi, non seulement il ne leur faisait plus confiance mais il faisait comment s'ils étaient des inconnus et cela lui fit mal.

 **\- Harry pourquoi parles-tu à Remus et Sirius de cette manière ?** Demanda Hermione.

 **\- Personne et je dis bien personne, ne décidera pour moi, trouver vous quelqu'un d'autre pour épouser Ginny, trouver un autre pigeon pour faire votre sale boulot, moi je ne serais plus un pantin.** Une fois son discours fini, il réussit l'improbable et il transplana à jusqu'à la tour des rouge et or.

 **\- Dites-nous Albus, Harry vient bien de transplanner ?** Demanda Molly choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

 **\- C'est exacte même moi je n'ai jamais réussi à le faire. Maintenant qu'il connait nos plans, je crois que nous ne pourrons plus les faire.** Dit le Directeur triste de voir qu'Harry ne comprenait pas qu'il faisait cela pour son bien.

 **\- Mais vous m'aviez promis que j'épouserais Harry et que je deviendrais Lady Potter !** S'indigna la dernière Weasley.

 **\- Je le sais Miss mais je crois que nous ne pourrons plus l'atteindre désormais.** Répondit le Vieux crouton. **Remus, Sirius, je crois qu'Harry vous a renier en tant que parrain de cœur et parrain.  
\- Quoi !?** Dirent les deux dernier Maraudeurs en même temps.

Ils continuèrent de discuter sur plusieurs choses et malheureusement pour eux, ils venaient de perdre un ami pour certains, un presque fils pour Molly autre, un petit-fils pour le Directeur, un filleul pour les deux dernier Maraudeurs.

\- Pendant ce temps à la tour des Griffondor -

Harry faisait sa valise, il ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps ici, il ne se sentait plus en sécurité et plus chez lui également. Il se demanda comment vivre maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici-bas, s'il avait voulu, il serait mort et il aurait rejoint James et Lily, il en aurait été heureux. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici, alors qu'il terminait sa valise, Neville entrait dans la chambre.

 **\- Harry qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?** Demanda Neville intrigué par le fait qu'Harry fasse sa valise.

 **\- je me casse d'ici Neville, le vieux fou qui nous sert de Directeur avait des projets futur pour moi sans que j'ai mon mot à dire.** Répondit Harry.

 **\- Je comprends, tu m'écriras ?**

 **\- Oui, tu es le seul qui ne m'ai pas trahit Nev'.**

Neville avait compris, c'était le plus important et il tiendrait sa promesse envers lui. Alors il allait lui écrire mais avant tout, il devait partit d'ici puis il fermerait son compte et en rouvrirait un autre sous un autre nom, puis il irait dans une autre école finir ses études et il verrait bien pour après, il avait le temps maintenant. Après tout, toute sa vie était une aventure. En tout cas une chose était sûr pour lui, il n'y avait pas de repos pour les braves, non ?

* * *

Merci à toi Yuko-chan59 de m'avoir envoyé un MP pour me dire ce qui n'allait pas !

Arigato !


	3. Chapitre 2 - Changer identité & de Pays

Hello, voilà le chapitre 02 de cette fiction, je remercie toujours ceux qui me suive !

Ainsi que Artmis (Guest), Lyxie (Guest) et livyn.

Réponses aux Reviews :

Artmis : Je te remercie d'adorer cette fiction, et si tu attendais la suite avec impatience alors, la voilà !

Lyxie : Merci, beaucoup, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre -_- mais merci encore et j'espère que la suite va te plaire !

livyn : Merci de l'avoir lu, pour ce qui est du rapprochement, il y en aura un mais pas tout de suite, il faudra attendre un peu mais c'est sûr il y en aura un !

* * *

Titre : Départ et Retour.

Thème : Harry Potter

Auteur de la FanFiction : Moi

Auteur de l'œuvre original : J.K.R

Pairing : Harry Potter / OC

/!\ 1) Dans cette Fiction Sirius Black est en vie comme Dumby ainsi que d'autre. Les personnages seront pour certains OOC, donc pas de soucis à avoir, si vous trouvez certain persos étranges.

2) A partir de ce chapitre Harry aura un autre nom. /!\

\- Forma -

 _µ Pensé des Personnages. µ_

 **-** Fin Forma -

Début du Résumé :

 _Harry est sur le point de vaincre Voldemort (NdA : Voldy pour les intimes) mais avant de perdre la vie, le Seigneur des Ténèbres demanda à Harry d'être prudent mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire contre qui. Alors qu'il pensait enfin pouvoir vivre en pays, il entendit une étrange conversation entre les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et c'est là que la vie futur du jeune héro bascula et ce pour toujours._

Fin du Résumé

Fin du Chapitre 01

Neville avait compris et c'était le plus important et il tiendrait sa promesse envers lui, il allait lui écrire mais avant il devait partit, puis il fermerait son compte et en rouvrirait un autre sous un autre nom, puis il irait dans une autre école finir ses études puis après il verrait, il avait le temps maintenant. Puis il avait l'habitude de partir à l'aventure, puis il n'y avait pas de repos pour les braves, non ?

Fin du Chapitre 01

Chapitre 02 :

 _Changement d'identité & Destination final_

PdV Externe :

C'était fait, il avait fini ses bagages et il était enfin arrivé au portail de l'école, mais avant de passer la porte Severus Rogue se mit juste devant celle-ci pour empêcher le Survivant de partir, avant que le Professeur de potion de puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Harry le regarda durement, cela ramena le Maître des potions sur une Lily en colère et c'était le cas d'Harry en ce moment même.

 **\- Ecartez-vous de mon chemin professeur.**

 **\- J'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous partez Mr. Potter ?** *Demanda le professeur de potion.*

 **\- Je ne veux pas rester là où les manipulateurs d'avenir sont.** *Répondit Harry avec hargne*

 **\- Je vois, le Directeur voulait que je vous retienne mais, je n'en ferais rien. Allez où bon vous semble. Après tout… je vous dois la vie non ?**

 **\- Non, je ne veux rien de vous professeur mais merci de ne pas me retenir. Bonne chance pour la suite et peut-être à bientôt.**

Harry avait contournez le Maître des Potion puis sortit de l'autre côté de la grille, puis il transplana sans entendre les derniers mots de la chauve-souris des cachots, le prof retourna dans ses quartiers et y resta jusqu'à la fin de la matinée.

\- A la banque des sorciers -

Harry avait rétrécie ses bagages puis il alla voir le Gobelin à l'accueil, puis il fit un petit toussotement pour appeler celui-ci qui releva la tête et il demanda :

 **\- Que puis-je faire pour vous Mr. Potter ?**

 **\- J'aimerais voir celui qui gère le compte Potter s'il vous plait.**

 **\- Attendez…** * Le Gobelin appuya sur un bouton, ce qui fit apparaître l'un des Gobelin.* **Voilà Mr. Potter, voici Radgnarok, c'est lui qui gère les comptes de votre famille.**

 **\- Que puis-je pour vous Mr. Potter ?** Demanda le gobelin gérant les comptes de la famille d'Harry.

 **\- J'aimerai vous parler en privé.**

 **\- Bien venez avec moi.**

Radgnarok amena Harry dans un bureau puis le gobelin lança un sort de silence autour d'eux puis il demanda ce qu'il voulait.

 **\- J'aimerai faire des changements.**

 **\- Qu'elle genre de changements ?**

 **\- Du genre d'identité, c'est possible ?**

 **\- Oui mais seulement dans votre lignage et les Potter ont une grande lignée qui est en lien directe avec celle de Merlin.**

 **\- Je… je ne savais pas.**

 **\- N'avez-vous donc pas reçu de lettre sur votre héritage ainsi que de la tapisserie généalogique ?**

 **\- Non, cela voudrais dire que quelqu'un les as ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- J'ai ma petite idée, je reviens… non attendez venez avec moi, je voudrais voir la tête de ce connard.**

 **\- Bien Mr. Potter.**

Alors qu'Harry ne voulait plus mettre un pied dans cette école, il a dû renoncer et a dû y retourner pour récupérer ce qu'il lui appartenait donc c'est dans le bureau occupé par l'Ordre du Phénix que Radgnarok et Harry fient leur apparition.

 **\- Harry tu es revenu ?** *Demanda Sirius heureux de voir son filleul de retour au château mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que ce n'était pas pour longtemps.*

 **\- Pas pour longtemps Black.** *Harry tourna la tête vers le Directeur et d'un regard noir et de sa voix glacial, il demanda.* **Rendez les moi !**

 **\- Je n'ai rien à toi Harry.** *Mentit le Directeur.*

 **\- Menteur, vous puez le mensonge à dix kilomètres, rendez-moi le testament de mes parents ainsi que la tapisserie généalogique que les Gobelins devait m'envoyé et que** _ **vous**_ **avez récupérer à ma place, et ce n'est pas une demande Mr. Le Directeur mais un Ordre.**

 **\- Tu dois te tromper.** *Continua de mentir ce vieux crouton au citron.*

 **\- C'est ce que nous allons voir Mr. Dumbledore.** Intervient le Gobelin, d'un geste de la main, il appela sans un mot le testament ainsi que la tapisserie qui arriva droit dans les mains de Radgnarok.*

 **\- Voilà la preuve de votre mensonge.** *Dit Harry, complètement anéanti par toute cette traitrise.*

 **\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi, tout ceci était ici ?** *Demanda le Gobelin.*

 **\- Je l'ai gardé pour le jour où Harry se marierait avec Ginny.**

 **\- Mais vue que je ne marierais jamais avec elle, vous alliez la garder n'est-ce-pas ? Avouez-le !** *Contre-attaqua Harry sans laisser le temps à Ginny de répondre.*

 **\- Non, je te l'aurais rendu Harry.**

 **\- C'est cela et contre quoi, de l'argent…, des titres de propriété ou bien ma liberté ?** Demanda *Harry sans vraiment croire en la parole de son ex-grand-père.*

 **\- Je…** * Le vioque n'avait pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car Ginny commença à piquer sa crise.*

 **\- Mais Harry, je t'aime, tu m'aimes ! On devait se marier, avoir des enfants… Une famille. Tu nous le dois, tu me le dois après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble.**

 **\- Je ne t'aime pas Ginny, c'est comme ça, je n'épouserais pas une personne que je n'aime pas. Pardon si le Directeur t'a fait penser ainsi mais c'est comme ça et ça ne changera pas.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas le droit, tu es obligé de te marier avec moi, tu ne trouveras personne qui t'aimera autant que moi.**

 **\- …** * Il tourna la tête vers Radgnarok et fit un signe de la tête pour retourner à la banque.*

Ils étaient retournés à la banque pour regarder le nom qu'il pouvait prendre ainsi que changer de prénom et il supprimerait son deuxième prénom pour que personne ne puisse le reconnaitre, ils regardèrent sur la tapisserie et ils remarquèrent que l'une des ancêtres d'Harry était japonaise elle s'appelait Sion Draconia, alors il avait déjà le nom mais pour le prénom, le Gobelin proposa plusieurs nom avec celui de Gabriel Solem qu'il apprécia, Harry avait s'appelait désormais Gabriel Solem Draconia un nouveau compte était créer à ce nom et les comptes Potter ont été vidée, les titres de Lord lui ont été quand même accordé étant le dernier Potter et Draconia, après cela Harry/Gabriel avait découvert qu'il avait un maison au Japon et il avait décidé d'habité là-bas, donc ce fut décidé qu'il prit un portauloin à destination de sa nouvelle maison, pour le nouveau Lord Draconia-Potter, le Japon sera sa destination finale pour sa nouvelle vie.


	4. Chapitre 3

Titre : Départ et Retour.

Thème : Harry Potter

Auteur de la FanFiction : Moi

Auteur de l'œuvre original : J.K.R

Pairing : Harry Potter / OC

/!\ 1) Dans cette Fiction Sirius Black est en vie comme Dumby ainsi que d'autre. Les personnages seront pour certains OOC, donc pas de soucis à avoir, si vous trouvez certain persos étranges.

2) A partir du chapitre 02, Harry aura un autre nom. /!\

\- Forma -

 _µ Pensé des Personnages. µ_

 **§ - Fourchelangue. §**

 **J - Japonais. J**

 **-** Fin Forma -

Début du Résumé :

 _Harry est sur le point de vaincre Voldemort (NdA : Voldy pour les intimes) mais avant de perdre la vie, le Seigneur des Ténèbres demanda à Harry d'être prudent mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire contre qui. Alors qu'il pensait enfin pouvoir vivre en pays, il entendit une étrange conversation entre les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et c'est là que la vie futur du jeune héro bascula et ce pour toujours._

Fin du Résumé

Fin du Chapitre 02

Ils étaient retournés à la banque pour regarder le nom qu'il pouvait prendre ainsi que changer de prénom et il supprimerait son deuxième prénom pour que personne ne puisse le reconnaitre, ils regardèrent sur la tapisserie et ils remarquèrent que l'une des ancêtres d'Harry était japonaise elle s'appelait Sion Draconia, alors il avait déjà le nom mais pour le prénom, le Gobelin proposa plusieurs nom avec celui de Gabriel Solem qu'il apprécia, Harry avait s'appelait désormais Gabriel Solem Draconia un nouveau compte était créer à ce nom et les comptes Potter ont été vidée, les titres de Lord lui ont été quand même accordé étant le dernier Potter et Draconia, après cela Harry/Gabriel avait découvert qu'il avait un maison au Japon et il avait décidé d'habité là-bas, donc ce fut décidé qu'il prit un portauloin à destination de sa nouvelle maison, pour le nouveau Lord Draconia-Potter, le Japon sera sa destination finale pour sa nouvelle vie.

Fin du Chapitre 02

Chapitre 03 :

 _Nouveau Pays + Changement = Nouvelle vie_

PdV Externe :

Gabriel anciennement Harry, venait tout juste d'arrivée dans sa demeure au Japon, pays du soleil le vent mais, il s'avait qu'il avait le bon choix, il ne serait plus jamais un pantin, il se l'était promis, plus jamais, il ne se laissera pas faire, plus jamais, c'est alors qu'il s'installa tranquillement dans sa propriété, en faisant le tour puis il décida de prendre un bon bain puis il mit un Kimono bleu nuit et il alla en direction du jardin qui avait été entretenue par les elfes de maison qui demeuraient ici. Ayant fait le tour du grand jardin, il repéra un petit lac et s'installa par terre en faisant attention à ses vêtement c'est alors qu'il entendit des sifflements plaintif, il s'en approcha doucement et il vit un petit serpent de couleur bleu nuit avec quelque rayure qui était comme la couleur de la lune lorsque celle-ci était pleine.

 **§- Bonjour petit serpent, qu'as-tu ?** *Demanda Gabriel en Fourchelangue.*

 **\- Oh, un jeune parleur, je suis si triste.** *Répondit le beau serpent.*

 **\- Tu te sens seul ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Veux-tu venir avec moi ? Moi aussi je suis tout seul.** *Dit le jeune parleur.*

 **\- Tu veux vraiment que je vienne avec toi ?** *Le serpent était surpris que cet humain veuille de lui, alors que tous les autres l'avaient laissé ici.

 **\- Oui, qu'elle est ton nom ?**

 **\- Mon nom est Tsuki et je suis une femelle, qu'elle est ton nom jeune parleur ?**

 **\- Mon nom est Gabriel Solem Draconia, alors veux-tu venir ? Ainsi nous ne serons plus seuls.**

 **\- Oui, je veux bien venir. §**

Voilà comment Gaby c'était retrouver avec un serpent autour de son cou et il se rendit à la bibliothèque pour commencer à apprendre le japonais car il n'y connaissait rien, alors il regarda la bibliothèque et vit des ouvrages d'apprentissage de cette langue et avec le sortilège _DiscereIntelligere_ , il apprit cette langue en 4 heures de temps, c'est ainsi qu'il put envoyer une lettre au directeur de l'académie Japonaise en lui expliquant la vérité sur son changement d'école.

J- Lettre au Directeur -

Monsieur le Directeur,

Je vous envoi cette lettre car j'ai dû partir de mon ancienne école pour des raisons personnels, qui seront abordés entre vous et moi.

Il est vrai que je n'ai pas choisi votre école au hasard, j'ai un membre de ma famille qui a habité ici mais je vous en dirais plus quand nous nous verrons.

J'espère avoir une réponse pour un entretien cette semaine.

Je vous prie d'agréer Monsieur le Directeur mes salutations distingués.

Gabriel Solem Draconia.

\- Fin de la lettre - J

Gabriel, avait lu presque toute la bibliothèque de son manoir car oui, là où il habite et une maison pour au moins une dizaine de maison mais cette « maison » était entouré par une immense forêt, il avait rencontré beaucoup de créature magique comme des centaures, des licornes, des sombrales, des fées (NdA : Genre la fée Clochette.) ainsi que des Hyppogriffes et plein d'autre, Gaby avait longement discuter avec Orion, un centaure qui était encore plus sage de Firenz et moins énigmatique, il avait énormément appris à ses côtés. Puis un jour, le nouveau Lord Draconia reçu la réponse pour terminer ses études.

J - Réponse à la lettre -

Monsieur Draconia,

Il serait pour moi un honneur d'accueillir un membre de la famille Draconia, je connais beaucoup de membre de votre famille ainsi que ce des Potter. Sachant qu'il s'agit de deux grandes familles de sang pur.

En ce qui concerne votre demande d'entretien, cela ne dépend que de vous, quand pouvez-vous venir ?

J'espère avoir plus d'information sur vous et votre vie, enfin si vous le désirer ?

Chinjitsu Isrino

Directeur de L'établissement de Raijingusan*

\- Fin de la lettre - J

Gabriel avait de suite répondu en voulant y aller dans après-demain, car il devait faire quelques cours comme par exemple, sa nouvelle baguette, ainsi qu'une nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Il était en ce moment plus serein, il alla avec son amie le serpent Tsuki, le jeune Lord marcha longtemps en direction de la forêt, il parla longtemps en fourhelangue avec elle et puis il s'installa près du petit lac et il resta la pendant plusieurs heures en attendant la réponse du Directeur qui d'ailleurs arrivant au moment où le soleil était sur le point de se coucher, donc il aura bien un entretien dans deux jours avec le Directeur, c'est avec le sourire qu'il alla manger un râmen végétarien (NdA : Je ne sais pas si ça existe.) puis il alla se coucher car il était quand même fatigué de tout ce qui c'était passé.

Le lendemain, ce fut avec un petite chanson que le jeune Lord se réveilla, et c'est là qu'il découvrit au pied de son lit, un magnifique aigle royal tout blanc avec les yeux de la même couleur que les siens, il était magnifique aux yeux de Gaby puis il tendit son bras et l'aigle se posa sur dessus, puis il ramena son bras vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux, l'animal volant approcha son bec et il toucha le bout du nez de Gabriel avec celui-ci, puis le jeune homme demanda au volatile s'il voulait rester avec lui et qu'il pouvait se chasser où il voulait mais qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à son serpent , le rapace inclina sa tête, puis Gaby lui donna un nom qui plus à l'aigle qui se nommait dorénavant Ventus puis l'aigle alla en direction de la forêt pour se nourrir.

Gabriel lui alla manger un bon petit déjeuner, ensuite il alla à la douche, il s'était habillé pour aller en ville. Tout d'abord, il alla en direction du fabriquant de baguette, il l'avait fait faire sur mesure, c'est-à-dire qu'elle était faite en bois blanc d'un cerisier au Japon, un jour de pleine lune, elle incarne la pureté de la Terre, et elle symbolise de la guérison, elle possède aussi du venin de basilic, le basilic est le symbole de pouvoir et pour finir il y a un dernier ingrédient, qui est une plume de Phénix Blanc, cette plume incarne la pureté et la renaissance, ayant eu sa nouvelle baguette, il alla chez le coiffeur, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui donc cela serait rapide, d'ailleurs, le coiffeur alla à sa rencontre cinq minutes plus tard puis il demanda :

 **J - Bonjour Shonen, que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

 **\- J'aimerai que vous arrangiez mes cheveux, dans tous les cas, je les veux plus long.** Répondit gentiment le Lord.

 **\- Bien venez, allons au bac, je vais d'abord vous les laver pour que nous puissions voir la longueur réel, puis je vous les agrandirais, mais il se peut que cela les boucles vers les pointes.**

 **\- Ne vous en faites pas, pour ce qui est de mes cheveux, je les tiens de mon père.**

 **\- Bien, alors commençons. J**

Gabriel, suivit le coiffeur, qui l'amena au bac pour enfin mettre ses cheveux à l'eau une fois ceux-ci bien mouillé, le coiffeur vit qu'il arrivait en bas de la nuque il regarda son client et demanda :

 **J- Quel longueur minimale pour vos cheveux ?**

 **\- Hmm, je dirais plutôt mi-long.**

 **\- Et pour la coupe ?**

 **\- En dégradé.**

 **\- Bien, c'est partit. J**

Voilà, une nouvelle coupe pour une nouvelle vie, Gaby allait enfin pouvoir commencer à tourner la page à toute cette histoire et même-si il ne l'avouerait pas mais il était reconnaissant à Voldemort pour sa mise en garde, même-si pour cela, il l'avait découvert au dernier moment.

Il fallut au moins une demi-heure pour que sa nouvelle coupe sois enfin prête, le jeune Lord avait les cheveux arrivant au niveau du milieu du dos, en dégrader, au moment où il se regarda dans le miroir, il était complètement ébahit par le changement que cette coiffure lui apportait et ce fut ainsi qu'il alla acheter quelques affaire pour ses étude, il ne lui restait plus qu'un an à faire et qui sais peut-être ferrât-il une découverte, des plus plaisantes comme… l'Amour avec un grand A, oui, cela annonçait un grand changement car lorsqu'on change de pays, quand on change la manière de voir les choses en générale, cela annonce parfois un nouveau départ dans la vie.

VOCABULAIRE

Selon Google Traduction : Raijingisan veut dire Soleil levant.


End file.
